


bucky trying to get curly hair (what was the reason?)

by exrui



Series: adventures of birdman and wiener soldier [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: sam walks in on bucky trying to put wave formers in his hair





	bucky trying to get curly hair (what was the reason?)

**Author's Note:**

> i saw one of luhsette's vids pop in my recommended, and it was a trying weird hair tools, and i got to the last product which was the wave formers and the shit looked hilarious on her  
so then i was like hey, why don't i write a little fanfic with them on bucky  
so boom here it is  
enjoy~

sam opened the door, hands full of groceries. he set them down on the counter and shouted out for bucky, letting him know he was back.

"bucky! i'm back!" he started to put up the various items of foods and utilities, but stopped when he didn't get a response back.

sam pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, then he proceeded to move towards their shared room.

once he reached their door, he called out for him again.

"buck? you in here?" he asked, and he got a "in here, sam!" from the bathroom in response. 

sam released exhaled, feeling a bit relieved bucky was okay. but a bit more confused on what the hell was going on in the bathroom. 

he walked over and peeked in, he saw bucky, there with some of these weird pink and orange curlers in his hair.

he leaned against the door frame, smiling fondly at his lover struggling to put in the curlers, his tongue sticking out as he concentrated on hooking his hair into the pink curler he was currently holding.

"the hell are you doing, man?" sam shook his head when bucky looked up innocently at him, his brown eyes big and lips formed in a little pout.

"i found this gal's video and i'm trying to put these fucking wave formers in my hair. can you help me, sammy?" bucky asked gesturing to his head.

"wouldn't that be hard to sleep in though?" sam questioned.

bucky just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "ain't shit gonna happen, i'll be fine. now get your ass over here and help me, i've been at this for hours."

sam shrugged and moved to help bucky with his hair thing. hey, if he was gonna have trouble sleeping, that's his problem. 

he gave a mock salute and started to hook bucky's hair into the curlers.

"buck, you look ridiculous and if you get a big ass crook in your neck, i'm not about to help you get it out."

bucky crossed his arms and fixed sam with a glare that could honestly compete with his mama's. 

"like hell you wouldn't. you love me, and you'd do anything for me. through sickness, sam. sickness."

sam stayed silent and bucky gasped like a fish out of water and smacked his arm, making him bust out laughing. he quickly apologized and planted a kiss on his lips, and attempt to pull away but the brunette dragged him down for a deeper and more passionate kiss.

fuck, that was nice. he was only gone a few hours but he sure did miss bucky's lips on his. can't even go an hour without this man making him weak in the knees.

sam wilson is whipped like a bitch. but so is bucky- if not more.

after a few more hours of working on bucky's hair, they both got ready for bed.

sam was currently washing his face off after brushing his teeth and he could heard bucky's struggling through the wall.

he silently laughed and made his way to their bed once they were finished. he laid down beside bucky, comfortable and everything. 

but bucky was anything but comfortable. 

the ex-soldier huffed as he tried different positions so he could just go to sleep already, but nothing would fucking work.

"_sam..._" bucky whined and sat up and grabbed his hand, it was little actions like that that made a sam's heart flutter with joy. bucky wanted to be close to him, and he wanted to be close to bucky.

but this time, sam thought it'd be pretty funny to mess with the love of his life a bit.

"what's up, buck?" sam asked with his eyes closed, a smile threatening to break out on his face, but he kept his cool.

"i can't sleep, this shit is uncomfortable as hell." bucky placed his chin on sam's chest looking at him knowing he wasn't sleepy at all.

"that's your own problem, man. goodnight." sam crossed his arms behind his head and released a heavy sigh.

"oh fuck you." bucky hissed, but it came out really affectionate anyway as he placed his head on sam's chest and threw his leg over his waist.

sam laughed a bit as he felt the curlers tickle his neck. he squeezed bucky's ass, smirking at the small groan that came from the man.

"love you too, babe." sam kissed the top of bucky's head, smiling again once again at bucky's little mumble of "i love you more, sammy" and the little kisses that he placed on his neck.

god, he loved this man. but he's gonna have one hard ass time dealing with a grumpy bucky in the morning from his neck being sore. it'll be so worth it though. 

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
